


FairyTail Academy

by NightmarezReal



Category: Nalu - Fandom, NatsuxLucy - Fandom
Genre: Ages are all over the place, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, not a lot of smut, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmarezReal/pseuds/NightmarezReal
Summary: When eighteen year old Lucy Heartfilia decides to run away from home, there’s not left many options on where she can go from here. Yet her dream of becoming worthy of being a student at the renowned Fairy Tail Academy, keeps her spirits held high.One day while out exploring the nearby port of Hargeon she meets a rather strange boy with peculiar features and a talking blue cat! Not knowing both with lead her to her to the place she always dreamed of!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what would happen if fairy tail was one of many magic schools instead of a wizard guild. Of course I say this after watch the Fairy Hills ova with slight disappointment. Nows time to remake it into my own totally not NaLu focused version.
> 
> This is not beta read so please ignore the minor mistakes! Thanks!

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! 

Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice.

These are the mages. 

Banded together into magical schools they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such schools of varying levels dot the landscape of Fiore. 

But there is a certain schools in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legendary students have been taught. A school that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. 

Its name, is Fairy Tail. 

—

In the nearby port town of Hargeon a young male, with vibrant pink hair, laid down precariously within the small window of a train. Right arm clenching his midriff as his left hand pressed against his mouth. 

The awful sound of gut wrenching groans of pain echoing loudly for all to hear. Drawing the attention of the many passengers that were slowly gathering around him. 

Many whispering their concerns while others remained unsure if they should help or not. 

Finally one brave salary man stepped forward, eyes large as kneeled beside the youth. Gently tapping his shoulder,”Young man... are you alright?” He questioned obviously knowing the youth had to be sick in some way yet cautious of his own movements. 

“Sorry! There’s no need to worry though he’ll be alright,” Came a voice from the crowd.

Eyes turned and widen at the sight of a rather large cat, sitting just a foot away from the youths head. Yawning the cat poked the young males head with its paw. 

“I...” the male finally spoke up, causing the whispers to lull into a hush whisper. “...am never, ever getting on a train... ever again!”

The salaryman shook his head and stood up as the youth continued to wretch while lying face down on the concrete. Part of him wondering just who exactly was this kid that lay before him. 

“Come on Natsu, we cant just lay around here forever.” The rather peculiar blue feline creature continued to call out to the young male. It’s sharp brown eyes narrowing in on the grumbling youth in amusement, as if he enjoyed the sight of the male in pain. 

Shifting forward slowly, gathering just enough strength to sit on his heels, Natsu took in a deep breath of air. The revolting tension gradually leaving his body as he focused on the solid group beneath him. 

With his eyes closed and first clenching his midsection, Natsu grimaced. Face returning to the same painful green shade, he bowed forward to the ground once more. Leaving the blue feline to wait patiently by his side. 

—

Elsewhere, a young girl with vibrant honey blonde hair and wide brown eyes, frowned slightly at the sight before her. The only magic shop in town, was this place?

A rather small shanty store despite its open glass window concept clearly wasn’t what she had hoped it would be. 

Walking inside she looked around for a moment, mumbling a hello as the shop keep waved in her direction. 

‘Is this really all this town has to offer?’ She thought to herself while picking up a potion that promised to change her hair color to a vibrant auburn that the fall leaves would envy. Her hair was already perfect, so there was no point in using this. Placing it back she walked to the front of the shop to speak with the store owner.

“Hello, I was wondering if the display cases were the only items for purchase.” She questioned, adjusting her grip on her bag. This would be way easier then to search for interesting things by herself. 

The manager seemed to notice and began to go off in a tyrant about all the great options she was ‘lucky enough,’ to see.

After a time of viewing, she finally found something that caught her eye. 

A silver celestial spirit key!

Seeing her wide eye’d expression the manager quickly unlocked the glass case from behind the register. “Ah! You’ve chosen a mighty fine item my dear! This here is the white puppy, White Doggy!” 

Admiring the celestial spirit key, the honey blonde cross her arms. ‘That one's not powerful at all.’ She thought to herself. ‘So what? I was looking for a golden key but this keys not all that bad ether.’ 

After much consideration, she spoke up “How much?” She questioned, part of herself fantasying how great it would be to have a little doggy of her own. Yet that fantasy cake crashing down as she listened to the manager. 

“How much might it be again?” She questioned, part of her heart dropping as she stared at the manager. “Like I said, 20,000 jewel.” The male beamed back towards her, his mind already having thoughts of how great the day was going for his small magic shop so far. 

Putting on her best smile, the young girl tried to use her looks in order to negotiate a more comfortable price. “Come on, how much is it, really?” She beamed, arms crossed in front of her. Eyes wide as sparkles seemed to glow off all around her body. 

In the end he only knocked off 1000 jewel. 

Grumbling to herself as she walked down the streets of the port town, she began to question her own appearance. Were her looks only worth 1000 jewel? ‘That's nothing!’ She frowned, her anger growing by the second. 

The vibrant girl did have plenty of money left from what she had managed to gather in her quest to leave home. If she wasn’t careful however, she’d be all out before she even reached her new school! 

Sighing to herself, the young girl found a safe park bench and sat down. Hoping to get a few minutes to finally locate where exactly she was in the world and how far that was from home. 

—-

Walking through the streets of Hargeon, our pink haired male looked around at the scenery. His rather peculiar feline walking with ease at his side.

The town was a new sight for the both of them as they rarely if ever traveled somewhere that couldn’t be reached by walking. The pinkette’s motion sickness often limiting the distances he could travel on his own. 

Today they were on an important mission. Curtesy of a rumor that had begun to spread around town. Apparently someone going around by the name of Salamander had been hanging out in the area. 

According to Gray, this guy might be Natsu’s father Igneel, whom recently had gone missing in action for about three weeks now. His mother Grandeeney was worried so she sent him a message asking natsu to keep a look out. 

In hopes of finally meeting his father again, Natsu took off in the direction of port Hargeon. Choosing to follow the rumors of someone by the name of Salamander being seen hanging around the port. Happy, his ever present best friend tagging along right at his side. 

The twosome now wondering about in hopes of locating Natsu’s father. After spending the last twenty minutes search however, a new problem curtesy of Natsu’s stomach, once more resurfaced. 

The loud growls sent another chilling pain up his spine. Forcing the youth to hold on to his abdomen with slight amusement. After nearly tossing up all of the breakfast he ate this morning, Natsu was in desperate need of food. Though he found he did not regret it, even if traveling any distance in a vehicle often caused him unknown absolutely hell.

“We gotta find something to eat little buddy,” He turned to look down at Happy. 

“Aye sir!” Cheered the feline before marching on ahead. It’s blue tail swinging along the way.

———

Lucy Heartfilia had one dream, that dream was to attend Fairy Tail Academy; one of the top schools in the nation of Fiore for wizards to learn all there was to learn about magic. The graduating students that came out of Fairy Tail were always known for getting the best jobs as well as the best positions in the magic community. Often holding high titles and positions that normal people could only dream of.

While her true goal was to one day become a famous author, Lucy just knew that if she went to Fairy Tail, her dreams would one day come true. 

“Hey did you hear? Salamander from Fairy Tail’s come to town!” A random voice in the crowd shouted out with joy. “No way! The Salamander is here?” Another response. “You mean the wizard who can use magic that can’t be bought in stores?” “Where is he? We gotta go see him in person!” 

Titling her head up in surprise, Lucy looked at the crowd of girls that had gathered near a small cafe. Her left ear widening comically as she began to ‘tune in,’ to there conversation. Seeing the group start to run off, the celestial wizard in training quickly jumped to her feet to follow along. 

Someone from her dream school was in a place like this?! Not that Hargeon was a bad place but it wasn’t somewhere magic users tended to frequent. How was that even possible? Was she really that lucky? Looking over her map, Lucy knew that the Fairy Tail academy was based in Magnolia. A bustling city with one of the most beautiful churches in the entire country. It wasn’t impossible to travel too from this port town but it was Friday. Didn’t students of magic schools have classes? Unless this Salamander was secretly skipping class. Deciding to discover wether the strangers gossiping was true or not, she walked a little ways behind them. Her mind racing at the idea of finally meeting someone from her dream school. First finding a gate key, now this? Was her day really turning out to be this great?! 

Near the cafe area of the port town of Hargeon, a gathering of females had formed. Many of which were calling out to a single male that stood in the middle of the group. Two rings flashing in the light of day sat idly by on his left hand, while the other waved adoringly towards all his fans. 

“Salamandar-sama!” They cried. “You're so wonderful!” “Burn me!” “Salamander!” “Aye! So many lovley ladies, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” The male smiled towards the group earning another round of screams and praising. 

Lucy followed along with the crowd. Slowly pushing her way through until finally managing to get to the front. Yet as her eyes locked in on the mysterious male in front of her, it was as if her world slowly began to turn upside down. 

“Why is my heart beating this fast?” She thought out loud, pressing a hand to her chest. Gazing at the male before her, eyes captivated by the way his hair seemed to be styled so perfectly. The sound of his voice calling out to her. “Hey...” She mumbled out loud again, “What's gotten into me?” 

It was as if flowers began to bloom around him. Everything else in the world seemingly fading. It was as if nothing else mattered to her. He was the lone exception. Captivating her completely. “Am I this excited because he's a famous wizard” Lucy questioned, struggling to believe that this was happening to her. “Could it be? Is he the one-“

Suddenly however he train of thought was broken at the loud cry of another’s voice. 

“Igneel!”

Natsu had been following his noise. Letting it guide him towards the crowd of people. Not too long after, his ears began to pick up their rather loud cries. Igneel was here?! Without much care for food anymore, Natsu stumbled forward into the crowd only to scowl at the person standing in the center. 

“Who the hell are you?” Natsu’s questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The dark haired male was thrown off by the sudden break in the crowd. A slight bead of sweat began to form on his brow as he looked at the guy in front of him. “If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?” The male tried to smile it off while striking a pose. Flexing his rather non-existent muscular frame. In an instant the adoring crowd turned to Natsu, eyes filled with malice.

“How rude of you!” Cried out a girl close to him. “Yeah! Salamander-sama is an amazing wizard!” One girl went as far as to suddenly grab Natsu’s hair! ”Apologize to him!“ Another demands. 

Suddenly the cheerful group of girls began to transform into a mob. Natsu cursed as they all began to tug and pull at his body. Crying out in fear as one even dared to grab his scarf. ”What's wrong with you people?!” He wonder out loud.  
Sensing the danger of the situation, the dark haired male knew he had to clam the situation down a bit before things got any worse. 

“Now, now ladies there’s no need to fight.” He smiled bright towards them. “Why don’t we just leave it at that?” He questioned hoping to return their attention back towards him. 

“He's so kind!” The girl that had been pulling at Natsu’s scarf suddenly let go. As if they were flowers being blow away in the wind the girls flooded back towards the dashingly handsome male in front of them. 

Deciding to test the individual once more, ‘Salamder’ took our a note book and began to sign it. Drawing the males attention away from the group of girls and towards him. Holding out his left hand, he turned away. An awkward pose as if he were a young middle school girl handing a crush a note. “Here is my autograph! Feel free to show it off to your friends.” Salamander smirked. The girls once more went wild. All of them dying to have his autograph as well. Feeling upset that they hadn’t thought of getting one at first as well. The pinkette looked at the man in front of him with annoyance. Was this truly Salamander? The man he’d believed to be his father? This was some epic joke. The man didn’t even remotely look like his father let alone anything worth being called a salamander. Though his behavior was a bit slimy looking. “No thanks.” Natsu sighed from his position on the ground waving the piece of paper out of his face. Once again the girls screamed at him. Natsu quickly turned to grab his cat, holding Happy up as a shield. The poor little buddy screamed as well and struggled in his arms “We really got the wrong person!” Natsu yelped as someone jumped on his back. This was bad, the dark haired male frowned. It wouldn’t be long before someone else started picking up on his situation. His soft smile faltering as he noted that a blonde bomb she’ll not too fare away from him look on with confusion. One hand on her head as she stared between Salamander and the new make that had entered the group of women. Observing the group around her with what now felt like fresh eyes, Lucy began to feel a sense of magic in the air. A frown on her face as she tried to trace the Magic’s origins. Looking at the male that seemed to be at the center of the build of magic, Lucy realized that he wasn’t nearly as attractive as he initially seemed. The rather thin frame of his body looked nothing like the Salamander she read about in her favorite weekly magazine. His body didn’t look like it could destroy entire towns with just one blow of his first breath. Taking a closer look at him she huffed before placing her hands on her hips. Her emotions finally feeling like her own. There was only one way for her to feel those sensations. This man was clearly using a charm! “Now ladies it has been wonderful to see all of you this week but, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me.” Salamander smiled openly towards his fans dramatically taking a bow. “What? You're leaving already?” cried the girls, once more dropping Natsu once more like a hot potato. Leaving the poor guy to twitch with an aching head on the solid ground. “Red Carpet!” He yelled activating a fire magic spell that consumed the area around him. This acting like his own personal carriage lifting him high away into the sky within an instant. The girls watched on excited at the way the male flew away from them so quickly. The image of his purple flames looking all the more glorious in their eyes. “I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!” He called out to the crowd tossing a few papers into the air. The girls all squealed once more, practically trampling over each other as they made their way towards the ground. All of them desperate to have an official invitation to a party being thrown by the Salamander. Lucy tolled her eyes at their behavior and shook her head. Instead of fawning over the pieces of paper on the ground she turned her focus towards the mass sitting curled up not to far away. The shocking sight of a pink head reminding her just why she wasn’t currently on her knees fighting the other females around her. There was no way she would have broken out of that spell on her own. It was clear who was responsible for saving her from that. Giggling, Lucy walked around the group and straight towards the guy stare preciously at the girls. Slowly rising to his hands and knees, a small blue mass remained huddled underneath his abdomen. Once he noticed they weren’t paying much attention to him only to stop as he caught Lucy’s eyes. He dropped his head in fear once more, knowing he couldn’t raise a hand to a girl who attacked him or else Erza would have his balls on a silver platter. Natsu looked on beneath the fringes of his bangs at the girl moving towards with slight fear. Was she going to pull on his hair too?! Praying that she wouldn’t, he remained still as to not provoke her. Preparing to curl into a ball to cover himself and happy as quickly as possible. Seconds past. Nothing happened. Looking up at her properly, he stopped midway at the sight for her hand directly in his view. “Come on, lets go before they notice you again!” Lucy warned him, a softens taking over brown eyes wide as. Natsu slowly looked up, reveling the jade jewel eyes that burned with a kind of heat that Lucy in all of her life had honestly never seen before. His lips spreading wide as he grinned happily towards the girl in front of him, reveling his pearly fangs for the world to see. Instantly her breath caught, completely thrown off by the sensual appeal that suddenly flooded her mind at sight of his smile. Lucy felt the flushing of her cheeks as he reached out taking her hand in his own. This wasn’t a normal sense of magic working over her senses, it was completely different from the magic she had been under just a few minutes before. Feeling his callous hand reach out to grasp her own, Lucy knew this magic was based solely on the feeling of warmth that enveloped her through him. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she got a good look at his face. Finally she understood just why she broke out of that charm spell. Clearly captivated by the charm of another much stronger spell. ............


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read;

Lucy Heartfilia has seen a lot of things in seventeen years she’s lived her life that completely captivated her attention. 

Being a person blessed with the ability to use magic, of course, this happened more often than that of the average human. Each time she experienced these a situation they turned out to be more astonishing than the last. 

She had no idea a single male could eat so much in so little time!

The sight of the pinkette practically devouring not one, but two turkey legs at the same time put her into a state of shock. The way his teeth just tore at the meat as if he was some kind of wild animal. As if he didn’t finish off his pray soon it would go running away. 

Then there is the cat. 

She had never seen a cat with baby blue fur before let alone a baby blue cat that could talk. 

Since leaving home she certainly had come across things that she would have never seen ever before within those walls.

“My names Lucy by the way,” The honey blonde bit down softly on her lower lip, as her eyes connected with jaded green and obsolete black that sat across from her. 

“Nice to meet you.” The cat answered clear consuming his food at a much slower pace than his friend.

“Yeah!” The pinkette mumbled a short reply between fits of chewing. 

“Natsu and Happy, right?” Lucy questioned, a flush forming over her cheeks as she dodges a stray piece of fish. 

The threesome had made a mad dash to the nearest restaurant to get away from the fangirls who still wanted a piece of the pink-haired male. 

Together they now sat safely inside a small cafe just a few minutes away from the main square.

Designed with booths along the outer wall, the three shared a table. Lucy sitting across from the male and his feline friend. 

The coolness of the booths leather seats brushed against Lucy’s dark blue skirt as her rose-colored purse sat safely at her side. 

Happy being so small allowed himself the pleasure of sitting on top of the table. A place where he could easily eat his food without having to constantly ask his buddy for a piece.

Luckily the establishment didn’t mind the felines choice ether. Natsu sat just across from Lucy, giving her a good looking at his wild pink hair. 

At first it seemed rather odd to find a guy with such style but everyone was indeed in posses with their interest. 

It seemed to fit his tan skin nicely, as did the maroon and white sleeved leather man jacket with a burning flame embedded on its right shoulder. Leaving his hunter green backpack to sit casually against his side. 

Once they sat down a waitress quickly attended to them. Natsu, of course, ordered one whole page off of the menu, the sound of his growling stomach evidence enough that he had quite the appetite. 

Lucy herself was just fine but did order a milkshake to enjoy some time with them as well. 

“You're such a nice person!” Natsu spoke up first placing his now turkey bone down on a plate before using the same hand to gulp down some of his red juice. 

Just as quickly he switched the other turkey leg to his left hand to use his right hand to start eating the bit of spaghetti on his other plate. 

“You don’t have to eat so quickly ya’ know.” She murmured. Flinching as a piece of meat nearly flew into her hair. 

“The food isn’t going to run away,” 

Natsu continued to scarf down his meal with ease while his feline friend nibbled on a fresh piece of fish. Both of them not wanting to waste a second without tasting such delicious food. 

Mentally the blonde cringed a bit. Her thoughts floating to the cost of their miles. 

Well there goes the 1,000 jewels I saved by using my sex appeal, she mused before continuing to sip on her milkshake. 

“I still can’t believe that Salamander guy was using Charm spell to make all the girls in town fall in love with,” Lucy murmured to herself before looking up at Natsu. “That’s why they beat up on you for talking bad to him.” She reasoned before going on to explain in greater detail. 

“Charms spell can attract people to you against their own will but they’ve been banned for years,” Lucy frowned sitting back against the chair. “No one even sells them anymore.” She adds hoping to display her disgust openly. 

She had almost fallen for the trick too! 

“Going to such an extent to become popular. What a creepy guy!” She grumbled to herself while glaring at her milkshake before shaking her head. This wasn’t a time to dwell on the opinions of others. 

Looking up, she giggled seeing the male practically cram the turkey leg down his throat. 

Natsu is not the knight in shining armor of her dreams but he had indeed helped her through what would have been a tough situation. 

“Thanks to you jumping in when you did because of you the Charm was lifted. This is my way of thanking you.” She adds, cupping her milkshake glass between her fingers. 

“No problem,” Natsu nodded his head slowly while sliding up a fork full of spaghetti to his mouth. 

“I may not look like one, but I'm a mage!” Lucy smiled happily. “I haven't joined a guild yet, though.”

“I see,” Natsu nodded unaware of the bits of sauce that now decorated his cheeks. 

“Ah, I should probably explain huh?” Lucy paused realizing that to an average civilian talking about spells wasn’t an average everyday situation. 

“A magic school is apart of the educational organization where mages of all kinds are trained and employed!” She began her explanation with ease. 

“Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they attend a professional academy. Only after receiving official clearance as a student in training can they even be allowed to use magic freely. Once they do, they can go on missions and learn from the greatest mages out there!” 

Lucy picked up her glass and took a large sip, a bubble of excitement flooding into her as she thought about the magic school she wanted to be in. 

“The one I want to attend has lots of very wonderful mages in it and that’s just the students. Don’t even get me started on the staff,” Her eyes softened as she finished the milkshake drawing the pinkette’s attention away from his meal. 

“Ah, what should I do? I want to join it, but it's really difficult!” Lucy mourns partially upset. Had her father not been so against it she was sure she would have been able to join the academy by now but with how things were going it would seem that she would be on her own. 

At some point in her rant, Natsu had stopped paying attention. With one last slurp, he finished his plate of noodles before turning his full attention to her. He didn’t know what caused her sudden drop in mood and could only gulp before murmuring. “Oh ah sure?” 

Lucy flushed clasping her hands to her cheeks effectively snapping herself out her dark walls,” Sorry, it’s just they’re always featured in Soccer Weekly the magic magazine and if I could be one of them I think I’d just about die!” She squealed her mood transforming once more. 

“Oh yeah?” Natsu nodded, reaching down to grab his glass of juice once more. 

Setting aside her glass, Lucy rests her elbows on the table tilting her head slightly in her hands as she gazed into the pinkette’s eyes. “I know this may sound like gibberish to you but it’s my dream to be apart of a magic school like that one day. I’ll make it happen for sure.” 

A look of determination formed on in her honey brown eyes. There was no way she was giving up now. She was going to become a full-fledged mage just like her mother no matter what.

“Then I’m gonna learn on all kinds of exciting things and make tons of money,” She giggled once more, her heart clenching at the idea of the future she would one day have. 

“You talk a lot,” Happy mused, taking the last bite of his fish. 

Lucy paused effectively chastened before sitting up straight once more. “Oh right, you two were trying to find somebody?” 

“We’re looking for Igneel,” The feline purred stretching his back before sitting up in his bottom. 

“We heard that Salamander was in this town, so we decided to check it out, but he turned out to be a different person.” Natsu sighed while continuing to eat the last bites of his turkey chicken. 

“Yeah that guy didn’t look like a Salamander at all,” Happy mused, his tail twisting against Natsu’s maroon letterman jacket. 

“No kidding,” Natsu snorted setting the bone down on the now-empty pasta plate.  
“I bet he can’t even breath Fire like a real dragon.”

Lucy frowned for a moment not able to understand whatever the joke was that they were chatting about. “Um I’m confused, who is this friend of yours?”

Natsu shook his head, causing a few strands of pink hair to flop in his face. “Oh no you’ve got it all wrong Igneel’s not my friend. He’s my dad.” 

Lucy frowned for a moment completely puzzled, “If he’s you’re dad why don’t you just use your phone to call him instead of following rumors?” 

Like a lightbulb being turned on, Natsu and Happy turned to look at each other. Their eyes were wide with realization. 

Lucy’s jaw dropped as Natsu pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, effectively producing his father's phone number amongst those in his contacts.

“Please tell me you at least checked your phone first before going on this wild goose chase.” Lucy looked at the pinkette in disbelief. There was no way he hadn’t thought of that at least. Right? 

Yet as Natsu began to turn on the device, she realized her thoughts weren’t that far off from the truth after all. 

“Oh wow would you look at that!” Natsu beamed as his phone began to ping with notifications. “Dad sent a text, apparently he’s back at home! He got lost a few days ago but now he’s all good.” 

Natsu sat up straight and flash the screen to show Lucy the message before placing his phone back in his pocket. 

Shaking her head in disbelief Lucy grabbed her purse,” Well I’m glad I mess able to help. I should get going though,” She reasons unzipping it’s enough to grab what she needed. 

“Maybe I’ll see you guys around sometime!” Flashing a wide smile she nodded towards the two of them. 

Placing the cash for the food on the table, Lucy zipped up her purse and slung it over her shoulder before slipping out of the booth. Giving the guys a wave goodbye, she walked towards the restaurant's exit. 

“Thank you for your patronage,” A waitress smiled at Lucy only to gasp at something from behind the blonde. 

Confused Lucy looked over shoulder only to blush from head to toe at the scene in front of her. 

Natsu and Happy bowed down on their knees before her in a dogeza, heads to the restaurant floor. “Thank you so much,” Natsu cried. “You are a goddess among men!” Happy added extraordinarily. 

“Stop stop you saved me so of course, I wanted to thank you somehow,” Lucy waved her left hand as she turned to fully face them. 

Natsu sat up slowly face filled with confusion, he turned towards Happy. “But we didn’t do anything did we?” He wasn’t sure how he had managed to do something for her. 

“Aye,” Happy agreed sitting up as well.

Natsu turned to glance back at Lucy before smiling as he caught sight of her flushed cheeks. “Oh yeah! I know what we could do.” 

In a flash he leaped up to his feet effectively reaching within arm's length of her. He reached into his coat and pulled out the signed letter from that guy from before. “We can give you this!” He cheered displaying it for her to see. 

Lucy bulked for a moment before shouting,” No way you can keep that to you’re self!,” Effectively done with the situation she raced out of the restaurant without looking back. 

Natsu shrugged as he watched her leave and turned towards Happy. There was still plenty of food left that they had yet to eat with the money she paid.

“I wanna try that milkshake,” Natsu snickered and returned to their booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow; just wasn’t sure how to combined them two.  
Keeping the fairy tail transcript for the first few chapters then it’s FT Academy in action!


End file.
